Il faut du temps (je me battrai pour ça)
|year = 2002 |position = 5th |points = 104 |previous = Je n'ai que mon âme |next = Monts et Merveilles}} Il faut du temps (Je me battrai pour ça), otherwise known simply as Il faut du temps, was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2002 in Tallinn performed by Sandrine François. The song is about how war lasts for a long time and that it takes time for everything to settle, and how the singer will fight against war, and empathizing for the victims or civilians that have to go through this war. It was performed 17th on the night following Belgium and preceding Germany. At the close of voting, it finished in 5th place with 104 points. Lyrics Live Version= Il faut du temps pour apprendre à sourire Pour apprendre à grandir au milieu d'un combat Il faut du temps pour pendre haut et court Les idéaux trop courts, mais on n'en est pas là Je me suis battue pour ça, j'ai serré dans ma voix Tous ces mots qui font peur quand on n'les entend pas Je me suis battue pour ça, j'ai serré dans mes bras Toutes ces femmes qui pleurent et que l'on ne voit pas Il faut du temps, on nous dit ça, on dit On parle et on écrit, et la guerre se vend Il faut du temps, non, il faut vouloir fort Monsieur Gandhi est mort, est-il mort pour longtemps? Je me battrais pour ça, ici et maintenant Moi, je n'ai plus le temps, j'ai qu'une vie devant moi Je me battrai pour ça, je me battrai comment La paix n'est qu'une enfant qui ne marche pas droit Je n'suis qu'un p'tit soldat sans arme que ma voix Mais je crierai pour toi, ma colombe pour toi Je n'suis qu'un p'tit soldat, maintenant et là-bas Mais des milliers de voix le crieront avec moi Je me battrai pour ça, ici et maintenant J'entends monter le vent, mais qui se lèvera? Je me battrai pour ça, je me battrai comment On dit qu'il faut du temps, mais des milliers de voix Le crieront avec moi |-| Studio Version= Il faut du temps pour apprendre à sourire Pour apprendre à grandir au milieu d'un combat Il faut du temps pour apprendre à aimer Pour prêter ses jouets, mais on n'en est pas là Il faut du temps, on nous dit ça, on dit On parle et on écrit, et la guerre se vend Il faut du temps, mais les sourds parlent encore Quand la poussière s'endort, moi, je prie dans le vent Je me suis battue pour ça, j'ai serré dans ma voix Tous ces mots qui font peur quand on n'les entend pas Je me suis battue pour ça, j'ai serré dans mes bras Toutes ces femmes qui pleurent et que l'on ne voit pas Il faut du temps pour pendre haut et court Les idéaux trop courts qui font cracher le sang Il faut du temps, non, il faut vouloir fort Monsieur Gandhi est mort, est-il mort pour longtemps? Je me battrais pour ça, ici et maintenant Moi, je n'ai plus le temps, j'ai qu'une vie devant moi Je me battrai pour ça, je me battrai comment La paix n'est qu'une enfant qui ne marche pas droit Je n'suis qu'un p'tit soldat sans arme que ma voix Mais je crierai pour toi, ma colombe pour toi Je n'suis qu'un p'tit soldat, maintenant et là-bas Mais des milliers de voix le crieront avec moi Je me battrai pour ça, ici et maintenant J'entends monter le vent, mais qui se lèvera? Je me battrai pour ça, je me battrai comment On dit qu'il faut du temps, mais des milliers de voix Le crieront avec moi Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2002 Category:21st Century Eurovision